Sepenggal Kisah
by Riren18
Summary: Tentang kisah kehidupan seorang anak manusia yang terlahir dari keluarga sederhana dengan segala lika-liku kehidupannya. Tak menyerah menjalani hidupnya yang tidak mudah dan penuh rintangan. Akankah kisahnya berakhir dengan bahagia atau sebaliknya?. Entah... hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana akhir kisah hidupnya...


Yana Toboso © Kuroshitsuji-Not mine

Riren18 © Sepenggal Kisah

Warning: OOC (Out of Character)—I think, typo—maybe, alur (plot) berantakan.

.

.

.

20 tahun lalu lahirlah seorang anak manusia ke dunia dengan keadaan sehat dan selamat. Lahir dari ayah dan ibu yang baik tentu saja merupakan kebahagiaan yang di berikan Tuhan untuknya. Dia terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan. Meski keluarganya sederhana namun bahagia. Semua orang sayang padanya. Kebahagiaan terus berlanjut hingga dia memiliki seorang adik yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. 4 tahun jauhnya usianya dengan sang adik yang baru saja terlahir di dunia. Dia sangat menyayangi sang adik yang terlihat lucu dan cantik. Keduanya tumbuh sehat dan bahagia. Tapi perlahan badai gelap datang menghampiri kehidupan sang gadis sulung itu. Badai itu begitu besar hampir membuat sang gadis kecil itu tak mampu bertahan. Rasa ketakutan dan kesepian mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringkih. Suara hatinya yang bergetar memanggil dengan lirih untuk meminta sebuah pertolongan yang membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Tapi, sayang tidak ada yang menyadari permintaan tolong sang gadis itu. Semuanya hanya bisa mengarahkan wajahnya menjauhi sang gadis kecil. Rasa sakit pun perlahan mulai menyebar di tiap nafas dan aliran darahnya bagaikan virus berbahaya tapi dia tetap berusaha bertahan dan tegar menghadapi keadaan yang ada meski hanya sendirian. Perasaan di jauhi dan di tinggalkan membuat sang gadis cilik merasa takut berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Takut di benci dan takut kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Seiring berjalannya waktu sifatnya mulai berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak ingin terlalu bersosialisasi dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan membuatnya mencoba kembali mempercayai orang lain dan menghadapi mereka dengan berani. Awalnya sang gadis kecil ketakutan menghadapi orang lain tapi perlahan dia mulai terbiasa dan memiliki beberapa teman. Rasa hangat dan bahagia mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Senyumannya pun kembali terkembang di wajah lugunya. Dia sangat menyukai pelajaran, apapun pelajarannya dan dia lumayan di sayang oleh guru-guru dan cukup berprestasi di kelas. Luka yang dahulu perlahan mulai menutup sedikit demi sedikit. Meski terkadang luka baru tercipta kembali di hati nya yang murni.

.

.

.

Di penghujung akhir sekolah dasarnya sang gadis kecil bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan berarti untuk dirinya dan mungkin tak pernah terlupakan olehnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih menyita perhatiaannya. Anak laki-laki itu adalah anak baru di kelasnya. Sang gadis merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika menatap anak baru itu. Tanpa dia ketahui, dia menyukai anak laki-laki itu, yah... percintaan anak kecil. Tanpa perlu waktu lama kini keduanya tampak sudah akrab dan terkadang terlihat bermain bersama di kelas, seperti sekarang...

"Hei..."

"Apa?"

"Nanti kita main yuk ke taman dekat sekolah. Kamu mau tidak?"

"Aku mau tapi asal kamu janji tidak akan jahil padaku, setuju?"

"Setuju, nanti aku beliin es krim buat kamu deh."

"Memangnya kamu punya uang apa?"

"Punyalah, nih liat."

Anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan beberapa uang lembaran pada gadis kecil itu. Sang gadis kecil menatapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kamu punya uang sebanyak ini?"

"Ini uang jajanku dari papa ku yang kini sedang ada di luar kota."

"Begitu ya tapi kamu harus ingat juga jangan menghabiskan uangmu semua. Harus ada yang di tabung juga. Meski kita punya uang banyak tapi kita tetap harus menabung untuk masa depan. Itu kata ibu ku."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dasar Ciel cerewet."

"Sebastian selalu saja mengatai ku cerewet. Dasar menyebalkan!."

"Hahahaha... dia marah. Aku minta maaf deh."

"Baiklah permintaan maaf di terima tapi kamu harus membelikanku es soda ya."

"Ok, tidak masalah."

Percakapan itu harus di akhiri ketika bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Keduanya kembali belajar dan menyimak materi yang di berikan oleh guru dengan seksama. Meski berteman keduanya adalah rival dalam akademik. Tapi, sang gadis kecil lebih unggul karena dia sangat rajin belajar ketimbang anak laki-laki itu yang biasa saja tapi punya nilai bagus di olahraga. Setelah 2 jam telah berlalu, akhirnya waktu pulang tiba dan segera anak-anak membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas mereka. Gadis kecil dan anak laki-laki itu pergi ke taman yang mereka bicarakan ketika istirahat dengan di temani oleh beberapa minuman dingin dan es soda yang menyegarkan. Kini keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku dan duduk saling bersebelahan yang hanya di batasi oleh sebuah kantong plastik putih.

"Ne... Ciel, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Mau kah kamu mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mendengarkannya."

Anak laki-laki itu mengambil nafas sejenak lalu menghelanya kembali lewat mulut.

"2 minggu lagi aku akan pindah ke Amerika dan aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali lagi ke sini. Ciel, aku merasa beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu. Kamu baik,ramah,manis,tagak pemdiam, meski terkadang suka cerewet dan menyebalkan sih. Sejak pertama bertemu, kamu selalu membantuku. Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin aku akan kesepian tanpa memiliki teman sepertimu dan teman-teman yang lain. Walau singkat, aku merasa senang dan ku harap aku bisa kembali ke sini dan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ciel terkejut dan tiba-tiba perasaan dalam hatinya bercampur aduk. Tapi rasa sedih dan kehilanganlah yang paling memdominasi. Dia berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tidak menetes dari kedua kelopak matanya. Meski merasa sedih, Ciel juga bersyukur dan merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Sebastian yang kini menjadi teman, rival, sekaligus seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Kedua iris berwarna serupa batu shappire itu menatap kedua iris serupa batu ruby dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Ciel tidak menyangka akan berpisah secepat ini dengan Sebastian. Sementara itu Sebastian merasa sedih juga karena dia harus terpisah dari Ciel. Tapi apa daya mereka berdua yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa mengikuti skenario yang ada. Meski ada rasa tak rela dan berat namun itulah kenyataan yang harus di terima keduanya. Panas mentari siang itu tidak bisa menghangatkan suasana dan perasaan yang mulai mendingin dan membeku.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 minggu sejak kejadian itu. Ciel merasa hari ini sangat tidak enak, entah kenapa. Perasaan sangat tidak enak dan membuat khawatir dan Sebastian pun belum masuk padahal sedikit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Tak lama bel pun berbunyi dan membuat Ciel semakin khawatir tentang Sebastian. Wali kelas Ciel pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan terlihat wajahnya agak sedikit murung, tidak seperti biasanya dan perasaan tidak enak Ciel memang benar adanya ketika dia mendengar ucapan wali kelasnya...

"Anak-anak mulai hari ini, kita semua akan berpisah dengan Sebastian yang akan pindah ke Amerika. Kemarin pihak keluarganya telah menghubungi pihak sekolah bahwa mulai hari ini dia tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi dan Sebastian menitip salam padaku bahwa dia merasa senang bersama kalian meski hanya sebentar dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua. Meski sekarang harus berpisah, mungkin di masa depan nanti kalian akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita yang kemarin."

Ciel hanya mampu termenung mendengar ucapan wali kelasnya barusan. Kenapa lebih cepat 1 minggu dari yang di bilang oleh Sebastian?. Selain itu mengapa Sebastian pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?. Musim semi yang seharusnya indah dan hangat tidak berlaku untuk seseorang yang telah kehilangan orang yang berharga untuknya. Satu hal yang baru Ciel sadari ketika Sebastian telah pergi yaitu dia menyukai Sebastian, menyayangi Sebastian sepenuh hati. Namun, semua sudah terlambat dan tak berguna karena telah pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu, prestasi Ciel mulai menurun dan membuat orang tua serta guru khawatir akan keadaannya yang tidak terlihat baik. Terbukti ketika memasuki masa SMP, Ciel hanya mampu masuk SMP yang biasa saja dengan nilai yang pas-pas an. Tapi, Ciel tak peduli mau masuk SMP yang bagus atau yang biasa saja karena bagi Ciel semuanya sama, terlihat kelabu dan membosankan.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini yang masih jauh dari kata bagus ini. Mohon review nya minna ^_^


End file.
